


Movie Night

by The_Potatoe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, None of this is romantic, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, lots of puns, puns, the title is a lie, this is just self indulgent plotless fluff, this is not about movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Potatoe/pseuds/The_Potatoe
Summary: There is a movie night. Puns ensue.





	Movie Night

Movie night- a weekly event that Frisk loves. Of course they do, they always love spending time with their favourite skeletons. Tonight, they're watching Disney movies. Pillows and blankets are gathered, the snacks prepared, and, despite Papyrus' protests, the pizza has been ordered. It's already looking like a good night.

"hey frisk," Sans says, using his 'bad joke' voice. "what did the ocean say to the monster?" A long, pained groan comes from the kitchen, where Papyrus is grabbing plates and napkins so they wouldn't make a mess with their food.

"nothing, it just waved," he finishes with a wink.

Barely stifling their laughter, Frisk responds appropriately, voice serious. "That was pretty bad Sans, I'm _shore_ you can come up with something better."

"STOP IT WITH THE BAD JOKES!" Papyrus calls, amusement lacing his tone.

" _whale_ i guess we _cod_ if you ask nicely," Sans responds.

There's a beat of silence, the tall skeleton apparently taking some time to think up a good response. Frisk's giggles turn to laughter as Papyrus yells, "I'M NOT SURE IF I CAN BELIEVE YOU, THAT SOUNDS QUITE "FISHY" TO ME! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Sans, meanwhile, is chuckling heartily, a brightness in his eyes that makes Frisk want to glomp him. They do so promptly, snuggling into the skeleton's jacket. "woah, hey kid, whats this for?" he asks, hugging them back. "'course, i don't mind hugs, but what _cuddle_ this be about?"

Frisk giggles at the joke and snuggles closer, mumbling, "'m just happy that you're happy." Sans' face softens as he looks down at them. "heh, are you a tree? ‘cause you're a total sap.” Frisk's laughter is muffled against his chest.

They sit in silence for a few moments.

"knock knock."

Frisk smiles at the skeleton, "Who's there?"

"olive."

"Olive who?"

Sans ruffles their hair and delivers the 'punchline', "olive you."

Frisk grins widely up at him and remarks, “And you call _me_ the sap!”

A knock sounds from the door and Papyrus rushes to get it. Frisk can hear his friendly, “HELLO PIZZA HUMAN!” from where they sit. A few minutes later, he comes through, two steaming pizzas in hand. He pauses when he sees Sans and Frisk’s position. “I SEE I HAVE MISSED OUT ON HUGS! I SUPPOSE MY PIZZA AND I WILL GO ELSEWHERE. GOOD DAY,” he says, faux hurt lacing his tone.

“Nooo, Papyruss stop!” Frisk hops up from the couch and runs in front of the monster, stopping him in his tracks.

“WELL, I COULD STOP. BUT WHAT WILL I GET IN RETURN FOR MY COMPLIANCE?”

“A hug!”

  
Papyrus narrows his eyes at the human. Taking the cue, they amend their statement. “Two hugs! And one from Sans,” Frisk says with a cheeky grin.

“hey i didn't agree to this-”

Sans is cut off as Papyrus smiles, scoops Frisk up with his free arm so they rest against his hip and proclaims his victory, “NYEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WINS AGAIN!”

They return to the living room and Papyrus puts Frisk down before setting the pizzas on the coffee table. He leaves the room again, returning with plates and napkins. He and Frisk settle down on the floor, opening the boxes and digging in.

"hey kid, you want a pizza me?" Sans picks up a slice of pizza, rolling it up and taking a bite.

"Nah, I don't think I’ve got the stuff," Frisk replies, pointing at the stuffed crust of their pizza slice. Frisk and Sans share a high five as Papyrus shakes his head disappointedly.

“HONESTLY, YOU TWO ARE SO CHEESY!”

It was a great night.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy, pointless Undertale drabble? Sounds like my kinda fic! This is so self indulgent why did I write this-
> 
> (Also posted on Undertale Amino)


End file.
